


Carry A Torch

by gun_emoji



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Boot Worship, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Sadism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, excessive use of old-timey slang, i can't believe i wrote porn about straight people, i hope angels can't get pregnant, i'm so in love with dom!batez though honestly, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gun_emoji/pseuds/gun_emoji
Summary: The Translators break a few rules. Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To "carry a torch" is 1940's slang for having a crush on someone or ardently admiring someone else, and I think the Translators personify that concept tbh.

"C'mon Batezy, ya know this ain't allowed," murmured Translator Bentz as his counterpart, Translator Batez, shoved him into her room.

"So what? We're the discipline around here, lulu. And we ain't translatin' ourselves now, is we?" She flashed him a toothy grin as she shut the door behind herself, tossing her baton away.

He gulped loudly as she strutted towards him, not breaking eye contact as he slowly stepped back from her. With a loud laugh, she pushed him hard, sending him falling back onto her bed.

She stood above him, snapping her gum loudly as she removed her helmet. She ruffled her hair up, the thick curls she wore coming apart. Next, she undid the straps that tightened her gloves. She placed her hands in front of Bentz's face as he looked up at her from the bed, clearly confused about what she wanted him to do.

"A little help here, huh?" She raised her eyebrows, and he quickly got the message. The man leaned forward, and with only mild apprehension, slid the gloves off with his teeth. She smiled down at him as he followed her commands, clicking her tongue loudly when he finished.

Humming happily, she bent over and undid the strap underneath his chin. She placed her hands on either side of his helmet, smiling softly as she pulled it off and threw it across the room.

Batez leaned down close to Bentz's face, almost nose to nose with him. He could smell the bubblegum on her breath and see the smudges in the streaky white and red makeup she wore. Her dark eyes were like black pits in front of him, and her eyelashes fluttered slightly.

"Thanks, doll," She barely whispered, sending visible shivers through Bentz. She sneered at him, laughing nasally as she stepped back. His eyes widened as she undid her own helmet and tossed it to the side as well. She snapped her gum and crossed her arms, looking him up and down expectantly.

"C'mon, whatcha waitin' for? Strip!"

Bentz scrambled to his feet, nodding his head enthusiastically. He slid his gloves off before starting with his boots, nearly losing his balance in his haste to slip them off. He lifted his sash over his head next, unzipping the coat of his uniform and shelling it off. He pulled his pants down, stepping out of them and removing his socks in the same movement. His undershirt came after; he hurriedly threw it onto the ground. Now, left only in his underwear, he stood straight, gulping.

"I think you're forgettin' somethin', sweet cheeks," Batez smiled brightly, clearly teasing him.

"Yeah, yeah..." he muttered under his breath. With a hint of shame, Bentz removed his plain black underwear. He was undeniably hard, and he hadn't even been touched yet. Had it not been for the thick white makeup he wore, he would have been bright red.

"Why thank ya, mospy," Batez grinned coyly as she lifted her own sash over her head. She unzipped her uniform jacket, tossing it to the side. She felt Bentz's eyes on her, and upon glancing up, she could see him practically shaking with anticipation. She smirked to herself, deciding what to do next.

"Hey, lover-boy! Down on ya knees," She ordered. He jumped at the command, eyes widening, but sank to his knees without a second thought.

"Kiss 'em, will ya?" She waved her right boot at him and stared down expectantly.

Bentz hesitated for a moment, before remembering that Batez was entirely in control of whether or not he'd get to come tonight. With this in mind, he quickly leaned down in front of her. He was bowed down, kissing her boots like his life depended on it. She shuddered slightly, aroused at the sight. It was like he was worshiping her; like he needed her. Which, of course, he completely did.

After a few more moments of this, she lifted one of her boots to signal that he was done. He sat back on his feet, still kneeling before her.

"Take 'em off for me too, while you're down there."

He readily obliged, slipping them off of her carefully. When he was done, he resumed his previous position and watched as she continued to undress herself. She took her pants and socks off next, kicking them in a pile across the floor. He stared as she tugged off her undershirt.

Batez reached her hands behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it off easily. Judging from the look on Bentz's face, she must have looked pretty good doing it, too.

"You wanna do the honors, ace?"

The man nodded furiously, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the black underwear Batez wore and pulling them down. She stepped out of them slowly, patting Bentz on the top of the head, ruffling his dark hair for a moment.

"That's better, huh?" She smiled down at him condescendingly, her voice sugary sweet. He was about to let her have a piece of his mind for being so patronizing, but then his cock throbbed from the neglect and he decided maybe it was better if he just kept his trap shut.

She stepped past him, sitting down on her twin bed and gesturing at him to join her. He scrambled to his feet, situating himself at the end of the bed. Batez laid back with her legs spread, smiling down at Bentz who looked like he was about to cry from sheer arousal. She almost felt bad for not touching him yet! Almost.

He could hardly fit on the small bed with her, but he didn't complain about the discomfort as he awaited her next command. Her room wasn't exactly the ideal environment for sex, but she was a six, and that meant she took what she got.

Sighing slightly, she shifted herself into a more comfortable position, spreading herself wide. She stared at Bentz expectantly for a moment, but when he did nothing but stare back at her, she groaned in annoyance.

"Don't just sit there, ya knucklehead! Getcha mug in there and-" She was cut off by the feeling of his tongue parting her labia, his long nose brushing her clit. She moaned softly, entwining her fingers in his hair enthusiastically.

Feeling her pulling his hair, Bentz repeated the motion a couple of times. He kissed between her legs gently, and licked his way up her. He tongued different shapes into her, trying to figure out what felt the best for her that day. She tugged at his hair sharply, communicating that she wanted him to speed up. His circled her clit with his tongue, changing his pattern every few seconds, and reached a hand up to slip a finger into her.

She gasped, caught off guard for a moment, before laughing loudly as he worked another finger into her, crooking them up inside of her. She moaned in between giggles, sliding a hand up to fondle her breasts.

"You're gettin' good at this, princess," She breathlessly teased as he began to set a quick pace, working his tongue over and around her clitoris more vigorously.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her as she groaned, tugging his hair harder. She wrapped her legs around his slender body, pulling him closer. Bentz was suddenly aware of his own painful arousal, feeling his cock leaking pre-cum onto her bed sheets. 

He desperately needed to be touched, but he wouldn't dare do it himself. Batezy'd nearly broken his hand last time he'd tried that, stamping on it until he'd apologized enough for her liking. And, although in retrospect it had been kinda hot, he'd rather not make a habit out of that sorta thing.

So, with no other options, he quickened his pace even more, trying to get her off as soon as possible. His licking became more erratic as Batez breathed more and more shallowly.

"Ahh, okay, okay, keep going, like that, yeah, good boy, good boy-" Her legs clamped even more tightly around him as she came with a gasp, her whole body tensing up before suddenly relaxing. He kept licking softly through her orgasm, feeling her shake underneath him before she went still.

The words "good boy" looped through Bentz's head relentlessly and had him more desperate than ever. He whined loudly as she came down from her orgasm, needing release.

"Batez, come on, baby, I-I need you. Please," He was on the verge of tears as he begged her. She smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Anything for you, sugar."

She moved from her spot on the bed, gesturing to where she had previously laid. Bentz quickly moved to lay on his back in her spot, staring at her with such torment in his eyes. His makeup was coming off with his sweat, and it was all smudged around his mouth. He looked so helpless; it was adorable!

Batez ran her sharp, polished nails down the man's chest, feeling the way his breath quickened as she did so. She straddled his abdomen, feeling his protruding ribs with her hands. She looked down at him as he laid below her, and saw only pure trust and need for her in his features. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and yet he hadn't done a single thing without her permission.

She felt oddly proud of him, and with this sudden change of heart, she decided to give him a much greater reward than she had originally planned.

"I'm on top, got it?" She snapped her gum as she reached behind herself, positioning his cock so that she could slide down onto it. He gave a high-pitched moan at the contact, screwing his eyes shut as he entered her.

"Ohh, I got it." Yep, yes, he definitely got it. For sure.

She sunk all the way down onto him and lingered like that for a moment before slowly lifting herself up off of him. She reached down to run her hands over his chest again, brushing over his nipples as she slid down onto him again.

Bentz practically yelped at this, and gave small, weak grunts every time he thrust up into her again as she began to set a pace.

He had been so touch deprived this entire session that even a small stroke likely would have done him in, and yet here he was hilt deep in Batez! It was beyond too much; the sensory overload was all but blinding as she stroked and dug her nails into every piece of his skin she could reach. He wished that he could just exist in that moment forever; just him and Batez and the most maddening pleasure he'd ever experienced.

He lasted hardly 30 seconds before coming with a cry, burying himself as deep into Batez as possible and grabbing her hips to hold her still through his orgasm.

"Hey! Hands off, creep," She swatted his hands off of her playfully as he finished, climbing off of him carefully. She got up and went into the bathroom to clean herself off a bit, not even thinking about how smeared and ridiculous her makeup must be. She walked back over to her bed quietly, shutting the light to her room off before crawling up next to Bentz.

"Was that...okay?" He asked softly, already half-asleep.

Batez grinned at this, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her fellow Translator's mouth. His eyes shot open at this, startled from his rest. This only encouraged her to chuckle and do it again and again until he began to reciprocate. He reached a hand up to hold her face as she leaned over him, softly petting her hair.

She pulled away from Bentz for a moment and reached down to the foot of her bed where the covers had been kicked away. She pulled the blankets up to cover them both as she laid her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Batez was aware of the mess that would be made of her bedspread if neither of them washed their makeup off, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she felt Bentz breathing softly next to her. He was so warm and comforting. She had never felt anything like this before. It was strange to be next to someone and not feel the need to hurt them or mock them. In fact, that was the last thing she wanted to do to him right now. Right now, she just wanted to feel him existing next to her. They laid like that for several minutes in silence, listening to one another's breath in this small, dark piece of Heaven that was, for now, theirs and theirs alone.

"Hey, green eyes," She whispered, unsure if Bentz was asleep yet or not.

"Hm?"

"I love you, ya heard it?"

"I heard it, toots."


End file.
